This invention relates to thermally sterilized articles bonded to hot melt adhesives and more particularly to such articles bonded with a hot melt adhesive based on polypropylene.
Disposable hygiene products are used extensively by women and hospitals. It is necessary that such disposable articles be sterile. Also, for reasons of economony, it is necessary that such articles be cheap, very convenient method of forming such articles is by the use of a hot melt adhesive which is applied molten to one surface of a forming mold. The surfaces of the mold are then pressed together with non-woven or woven fabric therebetween, and a shaping bond forms as the adhesive cools. This method of forming is particularly useful in the manufacture of shaped hygiene products made from non-woven fabrics. Special hot melt adhesives useful to meet the resoftening are viscous and can be applied easily, and can be applied discontinuously to form an interrupted surface.
I have found that hot melt bonded article capable of withstanding thermal sterilization can be prepared by the technique of bonding with hot melt adhesives using an adhesive comprising a blend of polypropylene, containing a tackifying resin, and a wax diluent.